When Inspiration Strikes
by HomestuckForLife
Summary: When the Once-Ler finds himself at a loss for a jingle for his thneed, an unexpected guest shows up to show him that inspiration may come easier than he thought. Oncest fanfic. The Lorax.


"Melvin, be honest, what do you think of my jingle?"

The Once-Ler was laying lazily against his wagon, aimlessly finger picking on his guitar. He ran his index finger up and down the worn-out fretboard, sighing dramatically. He pried himself off the ground, and into an upright position, which was quickly lost to a much-easier-to-maintain hunching pose. The warm afternoon air had a mysterious way of turning him into a sluggish drone. "I just don't feel this one, you know? When I play it, I don't feel the thneediness in the song, it just doesn't speak to me."

The exasperated young male stood up with an over-exaggerated sigh, and sulked over to his large tent. He had had enough musical brainstorming for one day. What's the point anyway, he thought, when all of my ideas are useless?

With a defeated air, the Once-Ler gripped the handle of the door and proceeded to enter his temporary abode. All he wanted to do was relax; creating a catchy gimmick was simply too much work. He approached his tiny cot, and found himself flopping down face first like a limp fish.

"Why can't I just find some inspiration?!" Oncie enquired into his pillow. One final sigh escaped his throat, and with that, he fell into a deep sleep.

It was nighttime when the Once-Ler awoke. Dazed and confused, he rolled out of bed, and sat up to stare out at the night sky, blazing with the light of millions of stars, dimly illuminating the Truffula Valley. Such a sight thrust him into a reverie about thneeds, billions of them, being sold worldwide. He was rich, and even possessed an enormous factory, complete with a giant corporate office. Oh, how he wished that it could all one day be his!

Suddenly, his daydream was interrupted by a strangely familiar voice behind him.

"So, Oncie, I heard you were looking for inspiration."

The young male whipped around faster than a bullet. The stranger was standing directly behind him, catching him off-guard. This tall, green-suited man had a familiar air to him. Behind a pair of sapphire blue sunglasses, Oncie could see that his eyes were a light sky blue, just like his were. Not to mention, he was identical in height to the frightened young fellow he was standing before. His jet-black hair fell messily on his forehead, just the way the Once-Ler's did. And that voice...it seemed to mimic his own. It was almost as if...

"What, Oncie? You've never taken a long, hard look at yourself before?" the man said with a smug grin. He advanced on his younger counterpart, trapping him in the corner of the spacious tent. With both of his arms blocking the young male's only hope of escape, he had him at his command.

Oncie finally gained the courage to speak. "Y-you're not me...I'M me. I-I don't know who you are, but knock it off!"

The man in green chuckled. "Oh, but of course I am, precious," he firmly grabbed his younger self by the waist, running a gloved finger slowly down his side. "I'm you when you become successful. I'm you when you become awestruck with money and power. I'm you when you finally become overcome with greed." He said his last sentence with what seemed to Oncie like a sneer.

"Let me go!" the Once-Ler exclaimed. He wriggled and fought against Greed-Ler's sturdy grip, but it was to no avail. He was no longer in control of himself anymore...this intruder was, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Greed chuckled once more. My god, Oncie's helplessness was adorable. He brought his younger counterpart's face to his, and licked the contour of his lips. Taken aback by this gesture, Oncie squirmed once again, but was held still by Greed-Ler's grip.

The elder version of himself continued to grin, proceeding to nibble Oncie's ear. Despite his yelps and shoves, Greed was undeterred, only intensifying his advances.

It was at that moment that Oncie realized that his pants were getting tight. Oh god, this isn't happening, he thought. Nevertheless, it was, and it was also in that moment that he realized that this Greed-consumed businessman was turning him on more than anyone ever had.

Oncie's hands snapped up to Greed-Ler's face, gripping him with a hasty desire. He mashed Greed's face into his, and their tongues collided in a fury of heat and desire for sex.

The green-suited man was taken aback at his younger self's sudden cooperation. Taking advantage of his change of attitude, he led himself and his counterpart toward the bed.

It wasn't long before Oncie found himself pinned under Greed, his older self slowly grinding his genitals on his own, seeming to tease the younger. He felt a soft, wet object trail down his neck. Greed-Ler had licked him. It sent a shiver down his spine, and made his erection grow even more than it already had.

Oncie let his hand slip down his older duplicate's pants, and he began fondling his erection. Greed-Ler hissed in pleasure as the young Once-Ler touched him, stroking and tickling and teasing, finding his...oh god yes, that spot...

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to remove Oncie's clothes before his penis exploded with tension. He hastily unbuckled his belt, Oncie mimicking him and doing the same on Greed. Together, they rushed through and successfully got rid of each other's clothing, all the while passionately mashing tongues.

Before Greed could even get a grip on what had happened, Oncie flipped around so that his older self now on the bottom. He slid down hastily, and began viciously pumping his duplicate's penis.

Greed-Ler moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, goddamn this kid was good. However, he gained a hold of the situation. Once again, Oncie found himself on the bottom in a quick flip, with his older self smiling deviously down upon him. Suddenly, he was flipped around once more, only this time, to be facing his pillow. Greed grabbed Oncie's hips, and pulled them upright, so that he was brought into a dog-like position, knees and hands on the bed, hips high into the air.

The older male yanked off his gloves, and proceeded to lick his fingers, wetting them so that saliva dripped off in excess. He stuck one into the younger's entrance, earning a satisfying moan, and continued to insert a second. Oncie whimpered in pleasure, preparing himself for what was to come.

Greed removed his fingers, satisfied with this outcome, and brought his member to Oncie's entrance. Without further hesitation, he fit it in easily, and began thrusting his penis in and out. He could feel Oncie's balls getting squashed into his upon every entrance into his anal cavity.

"Yes...yes..." the younger groaned. His grunts were fuelling Greed-Ler's movements, and he picked up speed. He could feel the blood rushing in his own member, preparing for ejaculation. Sweaty and panting, he trust harder and faster until he reached a point where he could no longer.

"Oncie, I-I'm gonna..." Greed groaned as he felt his erection near the point of orgasm. In a fury of grunts and sweat and heat, he unleashed his ejaculation deep inside of his partner with an intense yell. Moments later, Oncie unleashed his, soiling the covers of his cot.

The two young men fell to the ground together, panting and satisfied. Greed-Ler addressed his younger self.

"Well done, precious, well done indeed."

Oncie lifted himself off the ground, and got up to gaze out of his window. The truffula trees greeted him in the soft moonlight like they had before, reflecting his vision of millions of thneeds. He started to hum a tune, adding lyrics as he went along. _Everybody needs a thneed...a fine thing that all people need..._

It appeared that inspiration has finally come to him...all thanks to himself.


End file.
